


Don't go, please stay. Don't you remember? you said forever

by Popo911sama



Category: Haikyuu!!, Mulan (1998), ShanBoku
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Aokigahara forest, Crack, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Owl Bokuto Koutarou, soul theory
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Popo911sama/pseuds/Popo911sama
Summary: Shan Yu ha muerto y está decidido a dejar para siempre todo lo que alguna vez lo retuvo en su antigua vida; Bokuto se niega a dejarlo ir tan fácilmente.





	1. forget me not

"¿A qué te refieres con «no puedes irte aún»? ¿por qué no?"  

Su muerte a diferencia de otras, fue gloriosa, sin importar lo que otros estuvieran murmurando en estos momentos. Shan murió de manera honorable, defendiendo su postura y orgullo de guerrero Huno. 

Que sí al final ganó o no la batalla; eso ya era punto y coma a parte. 

Pero lo importante ahora era que no lo dejaban irse al Más Allá. En donde, según había entendido, iban a juzgar las acciones que cometió en su antigua vida terrenal y poder así decidir qué sería de su alma. 

Patrañas, pensaba el mayor.   

"Boss sólo son algunos problemas técnicos, todo va a estar bien" una vocecita reconfortante y más que bien conocida para el guerrero sonó en su interior haciendo que sonriera de manera inconsciente. Bokuto aún seguía palpable en las memorias del antiguo líder de los guerreros Huno.  

Oh, en verdad iba a extrañar al niño. 

 "¿Y no hay manera para qué pueda irme? ¿Cualquier–?" sin darle oportunidad de terminar  sus obstinados intentos por salir de ahí de una vez, uno de los 'maestros' de aquel recinto en el que había despertado se aclaró la garganta  

"Verás Shan, el mundo de las almas es más complicado de lo que tú crees" permaneció en silencio por un momento y Shan arqueó su ceja exasperado. 

¿Ah, sí? mi culo, ancestro. Pensó para sus adentros con creciente molestia el recién difunto.  

"Para irte, te tienen que soltar" 

 "¿ _Soltar_? ¿qué carajos significa eso anciano?"  

El Maestro por su parte inhaló profundo buscando paciencia en donde parecía ya no tener,  la manera en que el guerrero se refería a ellos le hacía dudar realmente sobre su nobleza ",soltar significa que aquella persona que tanto te ama se niega a dejar tu espíritu regresar al Más Allá. Nosotros no podemos hacer nada ahí, es algo que tienes que solucionar por tu cuenta."  

Shan frunció el ceño, molesto ante la poca ayuda que estaban siendo los ancianos.   

"Esas son porquerías" renegó rendido mientras daba media vuelta dispuesto a arreglar aquello con sus propias manos, no tenía de otra. "No los necesito ni a ellos ni a nadie, el Más Allá ¿quién lo necesita? yo no" el guerrero seguía refunfuñando bajo su propio aliento durante su recorrido de regreso en busca de su Bukhal. 


	2. Cuando uno ha visto el cielo caer el infierno le parece un paseo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No me dejes.." Suplicó al aire pero ya era tarde.
> 
> Había llegado demasiado tarde

Nada de esto debería de estar pasando.

"¡Boss, ¿dónde está!?"

Sabía que no debió dejar solo a Shan Yu.

En ningún momento debió apartar la vista de él.

"¡Boss, por favor, conteste!" las súplicas del menor se hacían cada vez más y más altas, más desesperadas.

Rodeó la montaña que yacía cubierta de la blanquecina nieve gracias al desmoronamiento que provoca, esperando encontrar a su malhumorado y psicópata jefe entre los escombros, escondido en alguna cueva creando una nueva estrategia  para conquistar China ó en el peor de los casos, qué era lo único en que podía pensar Bokuto ahora; muerto.

No importaba el estado en que estuviera el guerrero Huno, él sólo quería, no, _necesitaba_ encontrarlo ya.

"Ah, Shan" gritó entusiasmado después de lo que parecieron horas de búsqueda, el joven búho al fin encontró al líder de los Hunos o algo así. 

Bajo con prisa hasta donde pobremente se asomaba la nuca y parte del cuello del líder Huno, desenterró con exasperación lo restante de su cuerpo y una vez libre lo jaló hasta tenerlo entre sus brazos, tembló suavemente ante el frío y miedo que sentía en esos momentos, él no respiraba.  
"Po-por favor Boss, ¡despierte!" chilló con voz entrecortada y lágrimas nublando su mirada al momento en que agitaba de forma desesperada el cuerpo más grande esperando por alguna respuesta.

Una bofetada, un insulto por tratarlo de esa manera; lo que fuera.

Sólo quería saber que estaba bien, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos y el guerrero Huno seguía sin mostrar signos de siquiera escuchar las súplicas de su compañero, Bokuto soltó un desconsolado quejido desde lo profundo de su garganta y abrazó con fuerza el cuerpo que intentaba con tanta desesperación hacer reaccionar, escondiendo en el proceso su rostro en el hueco del cuello donde hacía conexión con el hombro.

"No me dejes.." Suplicó al aire pero ya era tarde.

Había llegado demasiado tarde

Bokuto lloró hasta que no le quedaron más lágrimas, ignorando que el cielo se había tornado oscuro y que la Luna alumbraba de forma suave el paisaje a su alrededor. El frío se hizo de tal manera tan insoportable que el menor no tuvo más opción que buscar algún refugio. 

Con dificultad se levantó de su lugar y con más trabajo aún, arrastró el cadáver de Shan pues de ninguna manera volvería a perder de vista a su _Boss,_ no tardó mucho hasta que encontró una cueva la cual no estaba muy lejos de donde había encontrado a su amante. Sonrió débilmente por el recuerdo del mayor y siguió su camino hasta encontraba en lo profundo de su nueva guarida, resguardando entre sus enormes alas a quien solía ser Shan Yu, líder de los Huno.

"No se preocupe Boss, cuidaré muy bien de usted." susurró con una lágrima solitaria acariciando su pálida mejilla, su labio inferior tembló cuando sus orbes dorados se encontraron con el rostro sin vida del mayor. "Déjà vu" pensó en voz alta con su voz ronca. Nuevamente Bokuto estaba solo 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La manera en que Bokuto reaccionó a la pérdida de Shan Yu, no es un capítulo largo, lo sé.


	3. In your hesitation i found my answer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shan intenta entender un poco lo que pasa y como salir de ese problema sin perder la cordura antes.

Bokuto ya no lloraba sobre el cuerpo inerte de Shan Yu, cayó rendido a su lado acurrucado en la curvatura donde hombro y cuello se unen. 

Por su parte, Shan Yu no tenía palabras para la escena que se presentaba frente a sus ojos, inhaló profundamente y "¡esto es una mierda!" estalló alzando los brazos mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la cueva "Tú ya no eres un niño, Bokuto. Deja mi maldito cuerpo descansar joder. ¡Esto raya la necrofilia, idiota!" reclamó sin importarle si el menor despertaba o no; parecía que su enojo era imaginación suya. 

"Maldito niñato" renegó entre dientes y decidió tranquilizarse, no podía pensar en ningún plan estando así de alterado. Cerro los párpados, aspiro profundo y una magnífica idea llegó a él. "¡Por supuesto! lo qué tengo que hacer para que el niñato me deje es—" 

"Tienes que hablar con él;  _consolarlo_." una voz a sus espaldas interrumpió su magnifico plan haciendo que volteara con prisa casi rompiéndose el cuello.. Si es que estuviera vivo claro. 

 _Quién_ era ese niño, más de seis años no tenía.  

“¿Te conozco?” Miro desconcertado a su nueva compañía y de manera brusca preguntó, confrontando al menor con una poblada ceja alzada en curiosidad. El mencionado se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia al carácter de Shan "probablemente no" replicó con tranquilidad mientras se acercaba hasta el cuerpo ausente del causante de aquél problema, Shan no despegó su mirada de aquél niño en ningún momento.

¿Por qué se le hacía tan familiar? 

Se acercó hasta estar a su lado sin dejar de seguirlo con la mirada, entrecerró los parpados y se inclinó un poco quedando casi a su altura "¿hijo de uno de mis hombres, quizás?" 

No era mentira que, cuando fue líder de los Hunos, se llevo la no tan agradable sorpresa de encontrarse a hijos de sus hombres escondidos entre cajas de provisiones, armas o simplemente entre las ropas de sus padres que no tuvieron el corazón de abandonarlos. Pero al parecer esa no era la historia de éste chico que lo miro con sus enormes ojos llenos de curiosidad, bufó exasperado y despeino sus cabellos oscuros. No sabía que hacer, sus planes se fueron al mismo carajo y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo hacer a Bokuto escucharlo, el chico estaba encerrado en su propia burbuja de miseria y no había manera de sacarlo de ahí: o al menos eso creía el guerrero Huno.

Una risa lo sacó de sus pensamientos y cuando elevó la mirada hasta el niño lo recibió otra risotada, de seguro por la mueca ''graciosa'' que tenía plasmada en el rostro. 

"¿Qué es tan divertido niñato?" ladró en un tono peligroso para cualquier mortal que estuviera cercas de con ellos pero al parecer al menor no le afecto en lo más mínimo pues simplemente tapo sus labios con la yema de sus dígitos y le observó divertido todavía. " _Bashta_ hace muecas graciosas" 

Shan guardó silencio por unos instantes sin saber qué responder, si tuviera vida y un cuerpo, estaría seguro de que sus mejillas estarían coloradas.

"¡Bashta está rojo!"

Que lo lleve la chingada de una vez. 

"No, no lo hice." chilló de una forma no tan masculina y en ese instante juró estar discutiendo con su pareja, un pinchazo en su torso le hizo borrar la sonrisa que no sabía que tenía.  _Oh_ , cómo extrañaría a su bukhal. 

Percibió una mano más pequeña tocar su brazo y al bajar la vista no supo,  _no quiso_ , descifrar la mirada que el misterioso niño tenía reflejado en sus enormes ojos, de un momento a otro todo brillo que parecía tener desapareció. ¿Los espíritus pueden tener ese brillo tan singular de los seres vivos? se pregunto en la privacidad de sus pensamientos el mayor. "No tienes que irte, si no lo quieres." Le habló de forma sutil cómo si estuviera diciendo el secreto más grande que alguien puede callar. Shan alzó la ceja sin entender del todo lo que le quería decir "¿y quedarme como fantasma por toda la eternidad? no lo creo niño" el mencionado negó varias veces y se puso en la punta de sus pies acortando así la distancia entre ambos, sólo un poco. "Shangdi puede ayudarnos" cuchicheo con esperanza y una gran sonrisa en su pálido y transparente rostro.

"¿Shangdi?" repitió a su vez Shan, incrédulo "¿El 'supuesto' Dios supremo?" dio una risotada burlesca junto a su respuesta pero cuando su compañero escuchó su respuesta frunció los labios en una mueca disgustada "¡Él es un Dios y te puede ayudar!" apuntó con su indicé en dirección a la persona del contrario y tal acción lo hizo enfurecer provocando que de un manotazo lo apartara. Se arrepintió al instante de tal cosa pues créanlo o no, los fantasmas también lloran.

Y vaya que lloran.

Rodó los ojos y presiono el puente de su nariz rogando a quien fuera que le diera paciencia con aquél engendro que parecía no abandonarlo en un futuro próximo. 

"De ésta no salgo cuerdo" se dijo a sí mismo sintiendo como sus tímpanos parecían reventarse en cualquier instante gracias a los alaridos del contrario, por un instante sintió envidia de su amante Bokuto, quien parecía no escuchar absolutamente nada. Ni un pequeño sonido que perturbara su sueño, cómo lo odiaba en esos momentos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creyeron? ¿qué lo había abandonado? pues sí, la verdad sí estaba abandonado pero por cosas del destino, me decidí a seguirlo hoy. No me pregunten ni digan nada, son las 2 AM y mi cerebro no da para nada, ni ahora ni hace 3 hrs que empecé a escribir esta madre, vale verga. No se sorprendan. 
> 
> Por cierto: "Bashta" significa Padre en búlgaro


	4. You make me feel things and then tear me apart.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "¿A caso es imbécil? ¿retrasado? ¡tiene 17 años y ya padece Alzheimer!" En desesperación, jaló sus cabellos negros y gritó a los cuatro vientos: mi novio es un pendejo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El personaje de Moo Myeong NO es mío (como Bokuto y Shan Yu) pero la diferencia es que a ella la robé (?) de la película The Wailing, muy padre la película por cierto, pero el punto aquí es que si les quedaron dudas de saber cómo es físicamente, porque yo valgo diez kilos de verga cuando se trata de explicar personajes, los invito a buscarla en Wikipedia. Una cosa más para aclarar por si las dudas: Aokigahara es un bosque en Japón donde se dice que está maldito y mucha gente va ahí para suicidarse y "Shangdi" es un dios de la mitología china, quién dicen que es el dios supremo, el creador del Universo. Y sin más los dejo que disfruten del capítulo porque eskiusmi, me quedó chingón. UwU

Bokuto no dejaba de frotar el dorso de su mano en ambos ojos, haciendo imposible la tarea de terminar con el túmulo de su pareja, el cual había tenido la no tan buena idea de simplemente cubrir el cuerpo con nieve, sabía que una vez que la primavera llegara sería algo no tan placentero de ver pero se rehusaba a enterrarlo de manera propia o cómo Shan Yu habría querido; ser cremado. Él encontraría la manera de traerlo de regreso ¡tenía que intentarlo! y si no, hallaría la manera de irse para poder encontrase luego con su Boss ¿qué sentido tenía seguir aquí solo?  

Comprobando que su pareja estuviera bien resguardado en la nieve ignoró el ya no poder sentir sus dedos de lo frías que estaban sus manos y por consecuencia su rostro. Inhaló de manera profunda haciendo que su pecho se llenara y el aire fresco lo trajera de regreso de aquél momentáneo shock.  

"¿Por qué lloras?" Una voz a su espalda lo sorprendió ocasionando que saltará de su lugar y terminará en el otro extremo de la tumba del mayor, frunció desconcertado su ceño pero una vez que descubrió a su visita imprevista se relajó notoriamente a tal punto de que las lágrimas hicieron nuevamente picazón en sus ojos dorados. Sorbió de manera grotesca pero a su  compañera no le importó en lo más mínimo. Se acercó un poco más a donde el cuerpo sin vida de Shan Yu reposaba, con cuidado alzó su mano y tranquilamente tocó la nieve que lo cubría, Bokuto le habría arrancado los ojos en ese instante si no se hubiera tratado de la chaman de la tribu de su Boss.   
   
"Moo-myeong"  

La mencionada alzó la mirada permitiendo que el menor observará sus ojos cafés brillando en curiosidad. Era cautivador la manera en que ella lograba siempre ver las cosas de manera tan relajada incluso cuando todo parecía irse al carajo, como en esos momentos por ejemplo.   

Bokuto se acercó hasta donde su compañera estaba de cuclillas examino de forma minuciosa pero al divisar que el chico se acercaba a ella se levantó y con paciencia espero por él quién mientras tanto se aseguraba de no tropezar con la tumba de su líder y amante. Una vez que estuvieron frente a frente Moo Myeong le sonrió amablemente algo que el menor no espero y en ese instante se preguntó si alguna vez la había visto sonreír antes, según recordaba, jamás.  

Perdido en sus reflexiones internas, no pudo notar cuando la susodicha levanto sus manos hasta acariciar sus hebras quitando en el proceso la poca nieve que tenía entre sus mechones blancos. Debido a las atenciones que estaba teniendo con él, el chico regresó a la realidad para después inhalar profundamente y acercar de manera casi cuidadosa su frente con la ajena, Bokuto era más alta que ella pero no era una diferencia excesiva entre ambos. Cerró los ojos e intentó alejar las lágrimas que amenazaban con regresar nuevamente, no podía seguir llorando, Shan Yu le había enseñado que con llantos no se solucionaba nada en la vida pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Estaba asustado y solo.  

No tenía a nadie. Otra vez estaba donde inicio, justo cómo la primera vez que conoció al guerrero Huno, dejado a su suerte.  

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios al no poder soportar el peso de tanta presión en su tembloroso cuerpo en parte por el frío y el shock que parecía jamás abandonarlo ¡es que seguía sin creerlo! 

Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura más pequeña y movió su cuello hasta poder esconderlo en el cuello de su compañera, sin importarle si estaba mal lo que hacía. Kotaro gritó, lloró y sacó absolutamente todo el dolor que se guardó mientras ella lo consolaba, acariciando su espalda con una mano y con la otra lo sostenía del cuello. Una vez que los lamentos terminaron, retrocedió un par de pasos, apenado por su comportamiento y con la vista en la blanca nieve. "No sé que hacer Moo –myeong" confesó en un murmullo haciendo puños ambas manos "¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? ¿seguir adelante? ¿perdonar a los bastardos que le hicieron esto a mi Boss y nuestra gente?" Negó repetidas veces con la nuca antes de elevar la vista y dejar que la contraria fuera testigo de aquél fuego que parecía quemar hasta lo profundo al chico, podía olerlo a kilómetros.  

Una sonrisa de falsedad disfrazada de compasión  se formó en el delicado rostro de la chaman, algo que Bokuto no pudo descifrar. "No puedes vengarlo tú solo" respondió con tranquilidad posando una mano tibia en su mejilla helada ¿cómo era posible que estuviera tibia en un frío infernal como ese?  

Frunció el ceño desconcertado haciendo el ademán de retroceder un paso más de aquella mujer. Nuevas dudas y desconfianza llegaron a su cabeza pero de la misma forma en que llegaron las eliminó pues ¿cómo podía desconfiar de la chaman de la tribu de los Hunos, era prácticamente cómo si estuviera desconfiando del mismo Shan Yu y él jamás había desconfiando, ni por una vez, de aquél hombre.  

Así entonces el híbrido se acercó hasta la fémina nuevamente, atento a lo que tuviera que decirle "Por suerte para ti, yo conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte en ese asunto, ¿sabes? " y al ver el cambio de expresión en el rostro del chico Moo Myeong sonrió con más ganas cortando cierta distancia entre el rostro de ambos cómo si de un secreto se tratara. "El lugar al que tienes que ir se llama  **Aokigahara** , en ese lugar encontrarás a Shangdi, él podrá ayudarte." Guardó silencio por un instante recordando algo "Si no sabes cómo llegar, no hay pierde" tomó entre sus manos la diestra de Bokuto y la elevó en el cielo donde aún con los rayos del sol en todo su esplendor se podía ver la luna.  

"Síguela y te llevará hasta el bosque y cuando estés ahí tendrás que buscar a Shangdi pero no será una tarea difícil ¿cierto?" Como respuesta el menor negó y sonrió, parecía que nuevamente tenía un propósito en su vida.  

 

* * *

 

Mientras todo esto sucedía, el espectro de Shan Yu parecía no poder tener un descanso en un futuro cercano. A pocos metros de donde toda la escena entre la mujer  _bruja_  y su conyugue se desarrollaba, el Huno no dejaba de caminar de un lado a otro como si de un animal salvaje y enjaulado se tratase. Tenía que pensar en una forma de evitar el viaje que Bokuto estaba por hacer, antes de que la tragedia lo siguiera también a él.  

"¿A caso es imbécil? ¿retrasado? ¡tiene 17 años y ya padece Alzheimer! ¿Cómo es posible que le crea a esa maldita y por si fuera poco, que se atreva a ir a ese bosque? No, ahora sí lo mato, de verás que lo hago" Esas y mil quejas más salían por segundo de sus labios. En desesperación jaló sus cabellos negros y gritó a los cuatro vientos: mi novio es un pendejo. 

Tristemente nadie lo escuchó, aparte de su inseparable compañero el cual parecía muy entretenido jugando con la nieve.  

"Ya te dije; tienes que hablar con él" respondió por su parte con cierto tono hastiado. Al escucharlo Shan Yu volteó a una velocidad tan rápida que de no ser que ya estaba muerto se habría rotó el cuello ahí mismo, entrecerró los ojos y con paso veloz se dirigió hasta donde el chiquillo yacía sentado y jugando. "¿Y cómo, exactamente, se supone que haga eso? ¿quizá con la Ouija?" Arqueó una poblada ceja y se alejó nuevamente con paso inquieto.  

Era un líder, un guerrero Huno que luchó y ganó innumerables batallas; tenía que serenarse y crear un plan y alejar lo más posible al chico híbrido de tal horrible lugar. Suspiró de forma cansada y cruzo sus brazos en su pecho "Ni siquiera sé para qué me molesté en explicarle de ese lugar ¿sabes? Se lo advertí tantas veces cómo me fue posible. «Jamás, bajo ninguna circunstancia, vayas a Aokigahara. Ahí sólo hay muerte» Y en todas, ¡absolutamente todas!, las veces que le dije" en ese instante se quedó en silencio y el niño se sorprendió, pues aunque no pareciera sí estaba prestando atención al drama que  _Bashta_ tenía.  

Con calma se levantó de su lugar, intrigado por la repentina interrupción que el Huno hizo. Se aproximó hasta donde él estaba y como en un principio Shan había hecho, el crio alzó la ceja en duda hasta quedar a la par que el mayor.  

Lo miró a él y descubrió una expresión de completa furia sin entender el por qué.  

"Bashta" lo llamó pero antes de siquiera preguntar qué le sucedía el mencionado contestó, con un tono más irritado que el de inicio "La perra nos está viendo,  _sabe_  que estoy aquí.. Y se atrevió a besarlo."  

Al momento en que el desconcertado niño movía la cabeza a dirección donde los dos humanos estaban notó como se besaban, la manera en que Bokuto se tensaba entre los brazos de Moo Myeong era algo más que obvio. Él no la quería besar pero después de recibir tal ayuda de su parte no podía ser descortés y apartarla ¿cierto?  

El guerrero Huno maldijo entre dientes y se encamino hasta donde ellos estaban siendo perseguido por su compañía de menor tamaño. Para cuando Shan llegó ya se habían separado y los pómulos de Bokuto estaban rojos a más no poder con la mirada en  _cualquier parte_ menos con la fémina.  

"Voltea a tu derecha, él está aquí, justo a tu lado."  

No tenía porque desviarla mirada, no encontraría nada más que el paisaje de nieve y montañas. 

Pero.  

La expresión que Shan miró en su amante jamás la olvidaría, ni cuando fuera capaz de irse a la tumba y descansar por fin.  

"¡Shan Yu!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pasé de madres con el hiatus, perdón. Haré lo posible por actualizar más seguido ;-;


	5. This love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La respiración de Shan era agitada y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, no iba a parar, no podía parar ¿alguna vez tuvo esa opción? cuando al fin se detuvo, se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado tarde, la había cagado.

Bokuto no podía describir el extraño sentimiento que su cuerpo presenciaba en aquel momento. 

Quería gritar, llorar, brincar y quería arrancarse el corazón ahí mismo.

Parpadeó repetidas veces incrédulo de lo que veía; Shan Yu estaba ahí con él, estaba sano y salvo. 

Un pequeño grito se le escapó sintiendo como sus labios estaban exageradamente resecos. 

"¡Está aquí,  _oh Boss_ , está bien!" sin resistirlo más corrió hasta los brazos del mayor quién parecía no sentir nada aparte de ira, tenía el ceño peligrosamente fruncido intentando comprender lo que estaba sucediendo ¿por qué carajos era visible ahora? ¿qué tenía que ver aquella mujer en todo esto? A Bokuto no le importó que el guerrero Huno estuviera en lo que parecía ser un dilema interno, se apresuró hasta llegar a su lado y estrecharlo entre sus brazos sintiendo cómo sus plumas se esponjaban por encima de las pieles que lo cubrían de aquél frío infernal. 

Lo tenía, pero a la vez no, sabía que todo esto era fugaz, quizás Shan Yu no estaba ahí y él sólo soñaba. Quizás Bokuto seguía en la cueva abrazando el cadáver de su pareja. 

De un momento a otro el chico se vio interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar al mayor maldecir entre dientes "¿Qué demonios crees que haces, estúpido? ¿Acaso estás...?" Pero el guerrero no terminó de hablar cuando algo lo empujó derribándolo en un solo movimiento. Su espalda tocó la nieve, pero ningún dolor llegó a su cuerpo, simplemente se molestó aún más al ver quien lo había arrojado y que tenía ahora sentado sobre su vientre; habia sido su amante.

Elevó su puño y con rapidez chocó con la mejilla del contrario quitándoselo de encima, gritó en frustración mientras daba media vuelta atacando al otro que lo había metido en todo ese ridículo problema. Era absurdo que incluso en su muerte, todo se vea en la misma mierda gracias a su compañero.

Ambos hombres terminaron dando vueltas por la nieve, forcejeando y jadeantes intentando quitarse de encima al otro.

"¡Eres un maldito pendejo!" Un puñetazo siguió a sus palabras rompiendo el labio inferior de Bokuto, el cual frunció aún más el entrecejo y le escupió en la cara "Aprendí del mejor ¿qué puedo decir,  _Boss_?" Respondió con voz despectiva sintiendo las manos heladas del mayor alrededor de su cuello cortando cada vez más el acceso de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Intentó zafarse del agarre de Shan Yu, quien para ese momento no tenía conciencia en lo que hacía ¿o sí?, los ojos del híbrido se humedecieron pues el pensamiento de morir en manos de su pareja no lo dejaba ¿y siendo honestos? prefería eso a tener que vivir sin él. 

Rasguñó sus hombros, brazos y parte del rostro, pero ninguna herida aparecía en el cuerpo del guerrero. Jadeo sintiendo cómo era cada vez más difícil respirar, cerró sus parpados con fuerza y dejó de forcejear, dándose por vencido dejó caer sus brazos adoloridos a sus costados.

La respiración de Shan era agitada y su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, no iba a parar, no podía parar ¿alguna vez tuvo esa opción? De repente un sonido irritante lo sacudió haciendo que su cabeza doliera y que le fuera imposible concentrarse en algo, casi como si fuera explotar. 

No tuvo más opción que soltar al chico que tenía entre sus manos y tirarse a su lado, gritando qué se detuviera, pues sabía que no era cosa del destino que escuchara eso justamente en ese momento. 

"Moo Myeong, basta ¡carajo!" Exigió arrodillado en el suelo con sus manos sujetando con fuerza su cabeza y su respiración aún agitada, alzó la vista para ver a dicha mujer con una expresión impasible a lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos, murmuró algo sobre su aliento y todo se detuvo, dejándolo aturdido e igual de irritado. Inhaló y exhaló intentando enfocarse y una vez que recuperó el control en sí se levantó tambaleante, mirando al chico inconsciente que estaba a sus espaldas.

Fue ahí cuando Shan Yu supo que la había cagado.

 Y en proporciones excepcionales.

Se apresuró hasta donde Bokuto estaba, tirándose de forma brusca importandole muy poco sus rodillas que juraría por un instante le dolieron, lo tomó entre sus brazos y decidió acunarlo ahí, cómo en veces anteriores había hecho. 

"Joder, joder, joder" repetía una y otra vez mientras revisaba las heridas que le había dejado; un ojo morado, el pómulo izquierdo hinchado, labio roto entre otras cosas, pero eso sí, tenía el rostro lleno de sangre. 

"¿Bokuto? Vamos bebé, háblame" pasó una mano  por el rostro del chico apartando unos cuantos cabellos de su frente dejándolo completamente despejado, pero ni con la caricia y la forma en que le llamó respondió.

Lo miraba demasiado pálido, más que de costumbre y eso no hizo otra cosa más que hacer a Shan Yu odiarse un poquito más de lo que ya hacia gracias a la estupidez que cometió. 

¿A caso lo había perdido? 

Casi sin notarlo su respiración se volvió agitada y podía jurar que en su pecho se formaba una angustia cada vez más grande "¿Qué he hecho?" Se preguntó a si mismo aún con el menor entre sus fríos brazos. 

No podía morir. No podía dejarlo atrapado ahí.  _No podía dejarlo_. 

"¡Se supone que soy yo el que se debe de ir, maldita sea!" Gritó frustrado sintiendo que toda su sangre se iba a su cabeza, cosa que era irónica porque era un fantasma.

Lo sostuvo entre sus brazos incapaz de pensar en algún plan para traer a su chico de regreso, ni siquiera sabía que pasaría con él y su jodido espíritu, todo parecía una pendejada de lo más grande.

Mientras el guerrero Huno divagaba en sus pensamientos, la pequeña compañía del mayor hizo su aparición desde que aquella extraña mujer los había descubierto. "¿Está muerto?" Indagó con voz susurrante sobre el hombro del mayor sin obtener respuesta alguna, frunció el ceño y rodeando al enorme fantasma se colocó en frente del susodicho, "yo creo que deberías resucitarlo" habló nuevamente elevando la mirada del chico inconsciente que estaba encorvado entre los brazos de Shan Yu "¿no crees?" Se escuchó a sí mismo decir pero ni así logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos. 

Entrecerró sus párpados y se acercó nuevamente al otro, empujándolo suavemente del hombro, "Bashta, tienes que soltarlo" insistió nuevamente con su voz infantil resonando en aquél desolado lugar, lo único que parecía responder era el viento helado que había empezado a correr, si no fuera porque era un fantasma, un ser sin nervio alguno, habría temblado por la fría corriente que lo atravesó. 

Rodó los ojos exasperado, él era el niño, se suponía que era él quien debería de ser el necio, no al revés.

Caminó varias veces alrededor de la pareja que seguía inmóvil en el mismo sitio y con un suspiro frustrado se atrevió a hacer algo que sabía tendría repercusiones a largo plazo.

Alzó su pequeña mano y lo siguiente que supo fue que había golpeado de forma seca la calvicie ajena, soltando una pequeña risa, sin querer, por el ruido tan cómico que había ocasionado. Claro que la risa sólo le vino a él porque al Huno no le causó ninguna gracia pero había funcionado. El niño escuchó cómo una segunda risa hacia escolta a la propia, Shan abrió los ojos incrédulo y maldijo en un grito furioso

"Vete a la mismísima mierda" se escuchó como el eco de tal confesión ocasionó una avalancha en una de las siguientes montañas, aunque a nadie le importó. 

De un momento a otro Bokuto pasó de estar entre los brazos de su pareja a estar nuevamente en la nieve, se rió con más fuerza sujetando su estómago y entre risas se le escapó una que otra tos.

"Ah, Boss, no se enoje. Perdóneme." se apresuró a decir cuando observó cómo el espíritu se levantaba de su lugar y sacudía la nieve de sus ropas, más que nada lo hacía por costumbre porque ya saben, estando muerto, importaba muy poco si sus ropas quedaban húmedas o frías por eso. 

Pero Shan Yu estaba muy lejos de perdonarlo. 

Observó a ambos menores y con una mirada encabronada los calló, se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, resignado a ser un fantasma el resto de sus días pensando en cómo pasaría el resto de la eternidad de aquél limbo en que se metió por pendejo. Quizás podría espantar gente o tal vez, podría matar también ¿estaba permitido hacer eso?

Por desgracia, para el guerrero, la mirada amenazadora no duró mucho tiempo porque a los _cinco_ segundos ya estaba escuchando otra vez las pequeñas risas de la alimaña que tenía por compañía y a Bokuto balbuceando sabrá qué cosas. Inhaló profundo y detuvo su paso ocasionando que un nervioso búho chocara contra su espalda, escuchó un pequeño quejido y se decidió a encararlo. 

"¿Ahora qué?" se cruzó de brazos al ver cómo el adolescente ya estaba mocoso y a punto de llorar como magdalena, otra vez. Rodó los ojos porque detestaba cuando se ponía así, siempre lo había odiado aunque también era un sentimiento contradictorio porque adoraba cuando se ponía lloroso a la hora en que tenían sexo. 

Bokuto sorbió de forma desagradable e intentó tranquilizarse porque sabía lo mucho que su boss odiaba verlo así.

"¿De verdad piensa irse? no lo haga" le suplicó con sus enormes ojos brillando más de lo normal, era como si algo en aquellos ojos vesánico lo estuvieran hipnotizando de una forma que nunca antes había sentido, porque sí, ya se había sentido hipnotizado por el chico. "Por favor" suplicó nuevamente estirando sus brazos hasta el cuerpo fornido de su amante, tomándolo de su brazo derecho. Y si Shan prestaba atención podía ver el corazón de  _su_ bukhal a punto de romperse, sólo tenía que decir las palabras mágicas y todo se acabaría para siempre y él lo sabía, quizá al fin lo había comprendido.

Y no había vuelta atrás, nunca más la habría de nuevo.

"Me tengo que ir"  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry pero de verdad me mama ver a Bokuto con la cara llorosa y meloso con Shan Yu, es que quiere mucho a su Boss, compréndanlo.


End file.
